


Agents of SOAP

by ThePhaisyRetreat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Framework reference, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhaisyRetreat/pseuds/ThePhaisyRetreat
Summary: A hobby from the Framework carries over and gets put to good use in the base's commissary.





	Agents of SOAP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! You can find us on Tumblr too: thephaisyretreat.tumblr.com where we post all sorts of juicy Phil/Daisy content.

“Oh shit, did you get more pumice?” Phil asked Daisy as they began setting up to make that week’s batch of soap.

“Yep. All unpacked and everything.” She answered, retrieving a hefty Tupperware from the cabinet and jostling the gray powder inside.

“Good. That lavender scrub bar has been so popular we should probably just do some of that and get to the oatmeal if we have time.”

Daisy nodded in agreement and leaned over the counter to give him a quick peck on the lips. Phil accepted the kiss, only breaking it because there was work to be done. 

The duo measured out lye, oils, crushed pumice, wax and put them in handy glass bowls like something out of a cooking show. The beeswax melted well and everything was added in order, coming together into a fragrant batter, Phil stirring while Daisy prepared the loaf molds. Once they were filled and the tops artfully swirled with a popsicle stick, Daisy grabbed the folder she’d brought and took out a sheet of the new stickers that would secure the wax paper wrappings. She could have sent away for them but decided to make them herself. It was easy, really. All it took was a couple hours on Photoshop and a sheaf of adhesive backed paper. 

Phil appraised the labels.

_Agents of SOAP  
~All Proceeds to Benefit the Inhuman Legal Defense Fund~_

“They look great.” He complimented with a smile. “We really shouldn’t name anything when we’re stoned, though.”

Daisy snickered. “It seemed clever at the time. But you’re probably right. Anyway, it’ll make a good story.”

Not that they could tell that story to anyone outside the team. Couldn’t have all of SHIELD knowing the Director and his right hand were fond of a smoke at the end of the day.


End file.
